1. Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer arranged between the two electrodes, and emits light when electrons injected into one electrode and holes injected into the other electrode are combined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons and when the generated excitons emit energy.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) which is a self-luminous element, and each pixel includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and one or more storage capacitors to drive the OLED. Although each TFT generates a driving current, the TFT has a problem in that current leakage occurs.